


Selune's Sickness

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Drabbles (AKA The Series Everyone Hates) [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bulimia, Fever, Headaches, Sickness, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Not sure if I want to make this canon for a story I'm working on.





	Selune's Sickness

Selune held herself up above the stone floor (It almost looked like she was in a plank position), shaking with each breath she drew in. She could barely support herself, and sweat rolled down her forehead. She ached with the fatigue of sleep deprivation, a common detriment that followed her everywhere. Normally, lack of rest would not effect her this way, but without sleep Selune found herself unable to heal. She was growing weaker and weaker, but there was nothing she could do about it. She could not stop this cycle of skipping sleep, putting on a fake smile, working until she collapsed, and then refusing food. Selune was wearing herself down, and she knew it. A suicidal voice inside her kept her in this unrelenting cycle and if she didn’t stop soon, it would kill her.

_ Why?  _ Tears began to roll down her cheekbones, falling onto the floor. Her vision blurred, and Selune’s breathing began to change eratically. She tried to calm herself down, but she failed miserably.  _ Why can’t I stop this? _ The pain was suffocating. Selune was usually good at handling this. She couldn’t grasp her sudden failure. She was supposed to be good at keeping things under control. It was one of her jobs. The hot tears kept forming, no matter how hard she tried to blink them away, and as much as she hated to admit it, she could feel her body collapsing. Selune knew she couldn’t handle much more, but she refused to not try.

Instead of succumbing to unconsciousness, Selune shakily pushed herself to a sitting possition. Despite the spinning pain that emitted from her head, she clung to the sink counter. Holding her breath, she hoisted herself up to a standing position, still using the sink to keep her quickly retreating balance. Waves of nausea washed over her and Selune felt an odd chill run down her spine. She shivered feverishly, but took a step towards the door, eyes closed in a determined expression.

Every single step towards the door was shaky and Selune’s body threatened to give way any second, but she still refused to collapse. She couldn’t let her family see her like that. Lying in her own vomit, passed out on the floor and burning up with fever. She could not do that to them. No one deserved to see her like that. There are things for eyes to see and there are things that deserve to disappear from the line of the vision and memory forever. She had frightened her family with her medical state once already, and she couldn’t scare them again. It would break her, seeing their hearts shatter in betrayal and dissappointment. Selune shuddered and moved forward, her breath once again leaving its regular state.

Selune fell onto the door. It opened from the force of her body, and when it gave way, Selune almost lost balance. Avoiding the nearing ground, she gripped onto the railing of the nearby stairs. As her vsion began to sway, she gripped the wooden banister in fear, her sharp phallanges digging into the wood, leaving questionable marks. She had no time to worry about marks on the banister though. The front door was close, but for Selune, it seemed so far away from her grasp. In her state, she was unsure she could reach it without alarming anyone in the house.

Selune looked back at her father’s room, where he was snoring loudly, unaware of his daughter’s anguish and struggles. That was probably for the best. She heaved a silent sigh, and inhaled a calming breath. She had no choice but to do this. Selune slowly moved her hand to get a better grip and then took a step forward. She repeated this slow process until she lost her grip and her hand slipped from the banister.

With nothing to keep her balance, Selune fell onto the stair, her hands vehemently scrambling to grip something. She made contact with the wooden railing again and clung to it for dear life, her soul pounding in her chest. Selune looked around frantically, like a startled rabbit, making sure that no one had heard her. Once she was in the clear, she continued her treacherous decent. The pain from her migrane had been activated by the fall, and her vision had blurred. Her chances of getting down the stairs lessened.

She muffled a rattling cough by bitting down on her cloak. Tears formed in her eyes from the force of the cough. Her legs were shaking, making a quiet rattling sound. She ignored it, and pressed on, gripping onto the railing as she took slow steps down the stairs, her legs threatening to stop supporting her weight with each movement. She could barely concentrate, but she kept her eyes staring at the door. If someone were to see her, they would think of her as in a trance, but the only thing possesing her was her own will and fear.

Selune fell onto the door knob and the door opened from under her, causing her to fall into the snow. She closed the door with a weak kick, trying to get up to a sitting position. She failied, and began vomitting again, her body still finding a way to get rid of whatever it could. Selune had never felt this empty before, but she found that she still had something leff in her body. Whatever it was soon found it’s new home on the snow in front of Selune.

Despite the cold air surrpunding her, sweat dripped down her face, combinding with her tears. She collapsed on the ground, finding no more strength to move. She was in so much pain that she couldn’t even bother about who was going to find her or what their reaction would be, She just wanted everything to drift away, and as if someone heard her wish, she slipped away from consciousness.


End file.
